Chocolate Sprinkles
by ibelieveinthegood87
Summary: The scene left out of Regrets. Can Pete get Myka to open up? A one-shot, that may turn into a multiple-shot. Please RnR. Myka/Pete


**A/N: Hey everyone!!!!! Well, this is my first fic for my new obsession, Warehouse 13. It's designed so that it can either be a one shot, or a first chapter, depending on the response. So let me know whether or not I should continue. And not that it should influence your decision about whether or not to review, but, if you tell me to continue, I've got some good stuff planned for you :)**

**Disclaimer: If i owned it, would I really be publishing my stories on fanfic?**

"Right, butter pecan, caramel sauce, chocolate sprinkles." He paused and looked back at her, "You alright?"

"I'm good, you know.."

"Alright, well, remember, if you want to talk-"

"Maybe tomorrow," she said, looking so innocent and so vulnerable that he just wanted to hold her until she didn't hurt anymore.

"I'll have my people call your people," Pete said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"You do that," she said, holding her hand up to her ear as though she was talking on the phone. He started to walk away once again, then turned back, realizing he didn't know how many scoops she wanted.

"Myka," he called, turning around, "do you want one or two scoops?" She looked down as he walked back into the room, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. His demeanor immediately changed as he looked again at her broken form. "Myka," he said once again, but much more softly this time.

She looked up, no longer trying to conceal her tears. He moved towards her slowly and she whipped her eyes, smiling at him and shaking her head slightly, trying to pretend that everything was okay. "Sorry, I'm – I'm fine. It's just been," she paused and breathed in slowly, trying to prevent more tears from forming, "it's been a long day."

"I really am sorry about Den-"

"I know," she said looking at him for a rare few moments of silence. Then she stood up, "listen, if I'm asleep when you get back-"

"Put the ice-cream in the fridge, I know." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, that, and, don't finish my sentences. It's kind of annoying." He grinned, glad that she hadn't lost her sense of humor. Her shoulder brushed his as she walked past him sending a shiver through his body, and he turned around, watching her walk up the stairs. He stood there for a moment after she had disappeared up the staircase and smiled to himself. At just that moment, Claudia walked into the room,

"Loser, you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, coming back down to reality, "I just need to grab my coat. Meet you in the car?" he asked. Claudia noticed he was lacking some of his usual self assurance, but decided not to press it.

"Okay," she said, shooting him a weird look out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be in the car."

Claudia was in the middle of her fourth sample of ice cream, and the clerk had become visibly annoyed. As had Pete, who had decided what ice cream he wanted before they had even gotten to the ice cream parlor.

"Claudia, seriously," he said, raising his eyebrows as she considered sampling _tropical mango ice_, "just pick one."

"Fine, fine. I'll have a cup, or a cone, no a cup. I'll have a cup of rocky road," which, ironically, she hadn't even tried yet. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Pete, "it better be good," she said looking at him.

"Mature," Pete said sarcastically. Lena just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Having finished first, it was Claudia's responsibility to order Myka's ice cream.

"Does she want one or two scoops?" Claudia asked as she walked towards the counter.

"Damnit," Pete exclaimed as he realized that Myka had never actually answered his question. "Better make it two, just to be safe."

"Gotcha," Claudia said, as she began to order Myka's ice cream.

"Is she okay?" Lena asked, once Claudia was out of earshot.

"Claudia? Yeah, she's fine. I wouldn't worr-"

"Pete, that's not who I meant."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," he said, looking down. "I don't know. She won't tell me. She, she doesn't look okay." He saw Lena give him a funny look. "I mean, obviously she looks great, and- and amazing, there's no way she couldn't," he trailed off, a bit embarrassed, "She just doesn't seem all right. Something is a little off. I just don't know what to do about it."

"You know better to ignore. Feelings like that don't just disappear. Especially around here"

"Yeah. I guess. But it's different with her," Pete said, dropping his voice a few decibels as Claudia came back.

"Here it is, one cup with two scoops of butter pecan, caramel sauce, and chocolate sprinkles," she said, "you two slow pokes ready to go?"

"Yeah", Lena said, getting up and disposing of the rest of her ice cream, "let's go. I'll drive." The girls headed for the door, with Pete in tow. As soon as they got outside Claudia took off,

"Shot-gun!" she called, grabbing onto the handle of the passenger's side front door.

"Seriously!", Pete said. "Seriously! You're like 12, I get the front seat."

"Sorry my friend, shot-gun rules. I was in sight of the object when I called it, so it's mine."

"Pete, get in the back seat," Lena said, settling the argument once and for all.

When they got home, or rather, when they got back to Lena's home, they all jumped out of the car and hurried inside, realizing they all should have brought warmer coats with. As they walk inside, they're greeted by the crackling flame within the fireplace and the wonderful warmth it provides.

"Kay, Claudia, where's Mika's ice cream, I'm gonna bring it to her."

"I don't have it, I thought you had it. I handed it-"

"No, you were supposed to get it, it was your-"

"Quiet", Lena said, holding Myka's ice cream up in front of their faces. Pete grabbed it from her. "You two talk way too much," she said as she walked away.

"Thanks Lena," Pete called. Lena just held her hand up in response, walking up the stairs to her room.

"I'm gonna bring this to Myka," he said, gesturing towards the stairs with his free hand. "Night Claudia."

"Night Loser," she said, smiling at him. "Sleep good."

"You know it," Pete said in response, turning around to wink at the redheaded teenager before walking up the stairs.

As he approached Myka's room, Pete decided that he should avoid knocking, just in case she was asleep, and just open the door quietly. At least that was his plan. But quiet wasn't Pete's strong suite, and instead, he tripped on the rug as he entered the room, and, trying to avoid dropping the ice cream, jumped forwards and stubbed his toe on the trunk at the end of her bed, crying out. Fortunately, Myka wasn't asleep yet, so his little display did nothing more than make her laugh.

He cleared his throat as he recovered, deciding whether to address what had just happened. He chose just to move on.

"You're ice cream, m-lady," he said, handing the cup to Myka, who was sitting on her bed reading.

"My thanks to the court gesture," she said, still grinning.

"That was low Myka, that was pretty low," Pete said as he feigned a hurt expression.

"Sorry," she said, grabbing the ice cream from his hand. He sat down on the foot of her bed, and said nothing as he watched begin on her ice cream.

"Feeling better?" He asked finally.

"Yeah – yeah, I mean, I'm good. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, noticing she was avoiding meeting his gaze at all costs. "All right. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," she said, still focusing on the cup she held in her hand, and refusing to look up at Pete.

He left the room in silence, secretly admonishing himself for his clumsiness. He turned to the right and headed towards his room, changing into his pajamas, and going to bed. As he fell asleep, he wondered if she would really talk to him tomorrow because, although he would never admit it, he was dying to know what Myka had to say.

**A/N: Also, somebody mentioned that we need a proper ship name for Myka and Pete. So, what do you guys think? PM? MP? Pyka? Lering? Battimer? The dynamic duo? (I'm kidding about that last one..... mostly) I'm grasping at straws here people, I need some ideas!**


End file.
